


The Movie Thief

by writewithurheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Treat: We grabbed at the same time for the last copy of a scary movie.





	

**Treat:** We grabbed at the same time for the last copy of a scary movie. 

...

She was cute, even with all the black clothes and heavy make-up.

“Hey, Brick Wall, I’m talking to you!”

Oliver blinks at the nickname and takes a step back at the malice in her glare. Maybe the Goth look wasn’t just for Halloween…

“You took my movie.”

The offending copy of Paranormal Activity stares up at Oliver frim his hands. It was the last copy in the store, where all the shelves had been picked clean. He didn’t even want to watch it. Scary moves were a Thea and Tommy kind of thing. Oliver only did scary movies when pretty girls were involved.

That said, Thea will skin him alive if he comes home movie-less.

“Sorry, short stuff, but I grabbed it first.” He throws her a charming smile that seems to slide right off her as the menacing glare continues. For someone so short, she certainly is prickly.

“Yeah, well…” Suddenly her ornery sneer disappears, replaced by a sickly sweet smile. “You wouldn’t deny a pretty girl her favorite Halloween movie, would you?”

He snorts, tilting his head in a challenge. “Really?”

She holds the flirtatious once over for another minute before it breaks back down to pursed lips, glares, and crossed arms. “Alight, pretty boy, what’s it going to take for me to get that movie?”

As entertaining as that could be, Oliver’s phone rings at that exact moment. He takes his eyes off the distracting girl. He’d never found purple lipstick particularly attractive before.,

“Thea? Yeah, I got th-HEY!”

Outraged, Oliver spins toward the retreating figure of the DVD stealer. She’s got a killer ass, which is beside the point as she gets away with his prize.

“ _Ollie_?”

“Hang on a second, Speedy.”

The Goth chick has the gall to turn around and shoot him a wink paired with a kiss as she waltzes from the store. There’s an extra sway in her hips as she walks away, tantalizing and she knows it.

“ _Ollie_!”

“Sorry, Speedy. I had the movie, but it got away.”

“What?”

“Your movie was stolen from my hand. It was the last copy.” Oliver watches the girl pause at the corner, inexplicably drawn to the fascinating vixen. He turns away as she embraces another man. No. No good can come of that.

He turns away and heads back towards his car. “I’ll see if I can find another movie on the way home.”

…

A year later…

“Oh, God! Why are we watching this?” Felicity cries, burying her face in Oliver’s chest as screams echo from the TV speakers.

Oliver chuckles, hugging his girlfriend closer to his chest. “You don’t remember? This is how we first met. You stole it from me.”

Felicity squeaks as she peeks at the TV and covers her face again. “But why are _we_ watching it now?”

“I thought you liked the movie.”

Felicity pulls back enough to slap Oliver’s chest. “I hate scary movies.”

“You know: I’m starting to get that. So why did you steal it from me?” He can’t help the laugh as he remembers that day and the fearless Goth girl who snared his attention. It wasn’t until he’d found her again a week later in the bowels of QC’s IT department that she stole his heart.

Felicity’s face scrunches in distaste. She shouldn’t look that cute, but Oliver just wants to pull her closer for a kiss.

“It was Cooper’s favorite,” she admits, wincing at the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Because you spent the whole time in his lap?”

She glares at him, moving away intentionally. “No! He loved scary movies. They gave me nightmares so I stayed up all night programming.”

“So, what you’re saying is we can stop watching this horror show?” Oliver asks carefully.

At her eager nod, he shuts off the TV, cutting it out mid-scream.

“Thank, God,” he whispers, pulling his girlfriend back into his lap for a solid kiss that he stops just short of igniting their desires. “I hate scary movies.”

Felicity collapses against him in a fit of giggles. Her arms tight around him. “So,” giggle, “you mean,” laugh, “you would have,” titter, “suffered through that,” laugh, “for me?”

Gently, he brushes blonde hair back from her face, deadly serious as he whispers back: “If it’s you asking…”

“You can’t say things like that,” she whispers back, breathless. “That’s so unfair. You can’t look like that and then say things…” Her blue eyes bore into his, reading the truth in them. “I love you.”

Oliver closes the distance between them in an instant, sealing his lips to hers as he flips them around to lay Felicity on the couch under him.

“I love you, too,” he says between kisses pressed to her lips. His heart is so full it could burst. This is now, officially his favorite Halloween. Ever.

 


End file.
